Rigatoni (CP)
Rigatoni is a first generation street dog that is owned by TheThunderfan212. This article is currently a work in process, so please do not edit it without her permission. Rigantoni is one of the Gammas in the Canine Pack. Biograhpy: As soon as Rigatoni was born, his older brother Ravioli was already watching over him. His father let him get close to the newborn pup, who couldn’t open his eyes or hear yet. Even though he couldn’t see or hear his brother, he could feel him sniffing him. Ravioli cuddled next to him and fell asleep. Their play consisted of mainly cuddling, since Rigatoni was so young. As Rigatoni got older, to the point where he could hear and see, Ravioli started teaching him how to walk and talk. It took a while, but eventually he was successfully walking on all fours, and speaking gibberish sentences with some words in between. He would try to wander off by humans, since he was so curious about the world, but his mother and father always avoided them, since they didn’t want to get caught by Animal Control. He was always picked up by either his mother or father, so he’d remain safe from any danger. A year later, his mother gave birth to Tortellini, their younger sister. She was a lot harder to handle as a baby, and Ravioli protected Rigatoni from her. He didn’t want Rigatoni to be used as a “toy”! He wasn’t doing much at the age of one, due to his young age, so he’d sleep most of the time. Ravioli brought him softer foods to eat. At age two, Ravioli would read to him, and Rigatoni learned a few words from the picture books and magazines Ravioli brought. His family continued to get bigger as Macaroni was born. Rigatoni learned how to do simple things, like mash food for his sisters, making sure Tortellini didn’t roughhouse Macaroni, and gathering small food; such as nuts and berries. He tried the best he could to help his exhausted three year old brother. At age three, Rigatoni was becoming a lot like his brother. The two were helping their family a lot, since their new sister Fettuccine, was born; and their father was getting sick. Rigatoni made sure Macaroni and Fettuccine stayed away from danger, with the help of Tortellini. At age four, Rigatoni’s mother had her last pup, Linguine. Ravioli had a little time to play with Linguine, but Rigatoni became the nanny for the pups. He became exhausted from taking care of his younger siblings, which were babies, toddlers, or very young pups. He knew his older brother was very concerned about his dad, so he took over taking care of his siblings while Ravioli helped his father. He didn’t want his brother to overwork himself. By age nine, Rigatoni had become a full time nanny. He had to worry about Fettuccine the most, since she was quite adventurous and would sometimes get into trouble. Now that his siblings were older, they were a lot easier to take care of. He had taken over baby sitting because Ravioli was taking care of his father, who was near death’s door. At this point, he had become so ill that he was dying. Rigatoni knew he didn’t have much time left, so he’d spend it with him when he got the chance. He and his family spent the whole day with his father the night he would pass, making sure he had the best last day of his life. He passed away peacefully. The next day, Rigatoni helped his mother and Ravioli put his lifeless body into a cart, where it would be prepared for cremation. They took his body to the forest, and Rigatoni preformed his last rites along with his mother and siblings. He watched his brother light his prye and it was too much for him to handle. Once his father was reduced to bone and ash, he suggested burying his cremains by a small tree. Ravioli buried them there. Not long after that, Rigatoni‘s mother was taken by Animal Control, and his only “parent” was Ravioli. Rigatoni also had to take the responsibility of being a “parent” to his three siblings and youngest brother. By age sixteen, Rigatoni was supporting his whole family with Ravioli, but he didn’t have to do much help since all of his siblings reached an age where they were old enough to help. They settled in a forest. They settled by the shrub their father was buried at, which grew to a large tree. They stayed there so they could avoid humans. One day, Ravioli let Rigatoni know he’d go hunt with Tortellini. Rigatoni watched his three other siblings, and was worried when he saw Ravioli come back with Tortellini severly mauled and scarred. She explained to Rigatoni while on a hunt, the Cats of Adventure Bay found her and Ravioli. The leader, Ireland, told the two mutts that they were in his territory, and wanted them to leave. When the dogs refused, Ireland sent Roosevelt to attack Tortellini, and he gave her scars. Roosevelt threatened that if they’d come back, they’d be killed. Ravioli told Rigatoni that him and the other pups needed to relocate. They left the forest immediately, since they didn’t want to be seen by Roosevelt. That same day, two rival packs, the Stray Dog Clan and Canine Pack were arguing about territory. They stopped once they saw the six orphan pups, and debated what to do with them. Max didn’t accept the boys because he thought they were too calm and weak, while Lotus refused to accept the girl’s because they were way to hyper and violent. Rigatoni wanted to be in the Canine Pack because he had a crush on Tasha, one of the female Canine Pack members. Lotus decided to accept having the boys join the Canine Pack, while having Max take in the girls. They bid their farewells and separated. He was ranked a Gamma. He is currently enjoying his life with his new packmates, although he misses his sisters dearly. Personality: Like Ravioli, Rigatoni is willing to help, but not to the point of exhaustion. Ever since he’s joined the Canine Pack, he realized that he didn’t have to do as much work, and he could relax. He still contributes to doing daily tasks assigned by Lotus, but also hangs out with his friends in his free time. He’s an easy going pup that doesn’t stress out about things, and usually brushes off other pack mates’ concerns about certain things. He’s a very caring pup, and does what ever he can to make others happy. He usually doesn’t start arguments between other dogs, and if he is involved in one he usually tries to get out of it. He thinks fighting physically is immature, and doesn’t participate. He stays up really late and sleeps in late at times. He likes to pull pranks on certain pack mates like Sycamore, but he doesn’t take them too far like Brandon or Crispin. Rigatoni is a balanced pup, and due to this, he is called Libra by his closest friends. Appearance: Rigatoni is a seventeen year old mixed breed. He has chestnut on part of his ears, body, tail, and head. Some of the chestnut looks like it’s fading into a rusted orange. He has rusted orange on part of his ears, arms, legs and tail and on most of his head and body. He has white on his face, chest, arms, legs, underbelly, paws and tail. He has “freckles” on his face and legs. He has rusty orange eyes and a black nose. He has semi erect ears and “sideburns” going outwards. He has a rough coat and a long, fluffy tail. He has a small tuft of hair. He wears two brown strings on his legs. He appears to be part Saint Bernard, Irish Settler, Welsh Sheepdog, Border Collie, Miniature Australian Shepherd, Irish Terrier, Airedale Terrier, Springer Spaniel, Alaskan Malamute, Rough Collie, Siberian Husky, Samoyed, German Shepherd, King Shepherd, Bernese Mountain Dog and Alaskan Klee Kai. He weighs 50 pounds (22.7 kilograms) and is 24 inches tall. (61 inches) Crush: Rigatoni has a huge crush on Tasha, which is obvious to the whole pack. He often doesn’t know how to express his feelings in front of her, and he’s overcome with emotions whenever he’s in front of her. He thinks she just likes him as a friend, but it turns out she likes him too. He finds her not only attractive, but also sweet. Relationships: Lotus (CP): Rigatoni doesn’t like Lotus that much. He is often intimidated by her cold presence, and questions some of the choices she makes. He doesn’t understand why she hardly shows affection to anyone in the CP, and has a fear of screwing up in front of her. He can’t completely hate her, however. He thinks she’d be a good mate for his brother Ravioli, and lift his depression. He thinks some of the choices she makes are wise, and he likes how the Alpha structured her pack. Even though he really doesn’t like her, he’s glad that she’s not Max. Cade (CP): Rigatoni could care less about Cade. He appreciates the Beta’s support and help for pack mates, but that’s about it. He doesn’t really trust the Golden Samoyed Shepherd that much due to his lying, and doesn’t know if the stuff he says is true or false. In a way, the system works out. Cade doesn’t talk to Rigatoni, and Rigatoni doesn’t talk to Cade. It’s better than them fighting. Jaeger (CP): Rigatoni and Jaeger are friends, but they're not close. They have occasional small talk, and the two both have a similar sense of humor. They will pull pranks on occasion, but the two of them both know their boundaries. He's not that close to the Beta simply because they don't have much in common and much to relate to. They often go their separate ways. Rigatoni goes to hang out with Crispin, Devlin and Brandon, while Jaeger goes and hangs out with Ravioli, Linguine and Acantha. The two will go hangout with each other on occasion. Ravioli (CP): Rigatoni has a very close relationship with his older brother. Out of all his siblings, Rigatoni relates to Ravioli the most because they’ve had the most responsibility in their family. The Beta is many things to Rigatoni; a brother, father, friend, mentor, etc. Even though Rigatoni doesn’t work as much anymore, he works so his brother is happy, and that it’s less work for him. Rigatoni is trying to prevent Ravioli from commuting suicide and scratching himself, and is aware of his depression. He is seen as a therapist by Ravioli. Rigatoni doesn’t want to lose his brother. Tortellini (SDC): Despite their arguments and fights, Rigatoni has a soft spot for Tortellini. The Beta loves roughhousing with his Alpha sister, even if it means getting bruised at times. The two tend to argue the most out of all the siblings, and it can escalate quick! Rigatoni uses his words against Tortellini, and Tortellini will get physical with him. Despite their arguments, they love each other. They always look out for each other and make sure to visit each other, despite being in rival packs. Devlin (CP): He likes the Gamma and is in awe with his creativity, but he’s not close to him. The two will hang out sometimes, and they’ll have small “talk” with Crispin. He loves his sense of creativity and that he finds other ways to talk, but he doesn’t like how lazy he can be at times. He usually tends to ignore it since he doesn’t want to aggravate him. He also thinks that he’s a little too sensitive, which could make him an easy target for the SDC to pick on. Sycamore (CP): Due to her stubborn and furry personality, Rigatoni finds her a great pup to prank. The Gamma is often involved in several of his pranks, which are mostly harmless pranks. He and Brandon will sometimes pick on her together, because Rigatoni thinks it’s fun seeing her riled up. There are those rare times, however, when he’s serious and truly concerned about her safety. Crispin (CP): He enjoys hanging out with the Gamma. Even though they aren't best friends, the two hangout together a lot. He enjoys pranking other dogs with him, but sometimes he think he takes it too far, and he doesn't want Crispin to be demoted by his brother. He doesn't like that he's irresponsible, and although he's done his job several times, he's becoming more and more irritated by it. He isn't fooled by his sarcastic remarks, but thinks he could tone it down a little. Radio (CP): He tries his best to support the struggling Gamma, but finds it hard to relate to her since he's does not understand Bipolar Disorder. He fears that she may snap at him if he doesn't understand, but would feel bad if he stopped supporting her. He usually is on her good side, but if she snaps at him, he is willing to fight her until she calms down. However, this rarely happens and the two are friends, but not close friends. Brandon (SDC/CP): He thinks the large Gamma is a funny prankster, and he likes watching him pull pranks on several pups. However, he thinks he should stop trying to go too far with his pranks so he gets into less trouble. He at least appreciates that Brandon doesn't make him do his work. He often wonders were he goes when he's not with the Canine Pack, wondering if he's going far away from Adventure Bay. He enjoys teasing him about Sycamore, but keeps his secret safe from other pack members who may not like him. He finds it rather annoying how submissive he is around the Alpha and Betas, and teases him by calling him "Teddy Bear". Despite this, they are really good friends. Macaroni (SDC): Rigatoni is very close with his younger sister. He finds the Beta sweet and adorable, even at fifteen years old. He would often get into some trouble with her, but the two just laughed it off. They love to explore Adventure Bay together, just the two of them. They tend to avoid humans while doing so. He feared her slightly as she got more violent under Tortellini's influence, but he eventually realized her violence would help her in the SDC. He was surprised when she won the Alpha male, Max over. Even though he dislikes him, he is happy that she found someone to be with. As and adult, he forms a bond with her kids. Acantha (CP): He likes the Delta, but doesn't hang out with her that often. In a way, she is like his younger brother Linguine: They are both Deltas, they rely on their older siblings and they lack the courage to stand up for themselves. He will go on walks with her on occasion, but they usually go their separate ways. He finds her constant optimism a little annoying sometimes, and he finds her really clingy, making him very uncomfortable. He wouldn't tell her that, however, since he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. Tasha (CP): Rigatoni has a major crush on the Delta, and doesn't know how to express his feelings in front of her. H finds her very sweet as well as beautiful. He tries to help her come out of her shell, but it usually doesn't work. He feels like she gets annoyed with him easily or just likes him as a friend since she doesn't express her emotions in front of him. He feels really embarrassed when he's over come with emotion in front of her, and usually hides back in his den. He wishes she wouldn't be so reserved and quiet, but understands that she has struggles. He is happy that she's found a way to hunt with out sight or sound, and he usually lets her do things on her own. He eventually finds out she likes him, and once they are adults they end up adopting four kids. He also appreciates her help with Linguine, Linguine (CP): Rigatoni has a close bond with his youngest brother, but worries if he'll ever gain the courage to stand up for himself. He tries to let the young Delta do things on his own, and isn't as overprotective as Ravioli. He feels bad for the pup, since he gets teased by SDC members and even his own pack mates, but he usually doesn't interfere with the conflict. He and Tasha both try together to help him gain confidence. When they aren't training, Rigatoni usually tells him stories or they play games. He also helps him with his crush on Acantha. Fettuchine (SDC): Rigatoni is slightly concerned about his younger sister joining a dangerous rival pack of dogs, but he realizes she's fine. He generally doesn't worry about her too much, but becomes protective if a dog like Bentley or Chester wants to challenge her to a fight. He tries to protect the Omega without being like an overprotective parent. The two visit each other from time to time. They like exploring beyond their back territories, and Rigatoni likes running through the wheat fields of the SDC territory. Rigatoni always has Fettuchine's back, but gives her more freedom than Ravioli. Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Friendly characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Older Sibling Category:Older Brother Category:Younger Sibling Category:Siblings Category:Brother Category:Brothers Category:Little brother Category:Strays Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First Gen Story Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Teenage pups Category:Thunder’s Characters